Heart of the Sohma's
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Sequel to Kyo and Tohru's Cool Down. Three years later, Kyo and Tohru's life has gone great, but due to twins, has been busy. Just as it started to calm down a new event causes their lives to become busy once more. Also, what's happening between Shigure and Akito? How is Yuki and Kagura's relationship? Warning: Rated M for future mature chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One - Prologue**

"Daddy!"

I heard through my sleep.

"Daddy!"

I heard louder. Sitting up, I found myself listening harder.

"Momma! Daddy!" Akio cried out from his toddler bed.

I shot up out of bed and ran to the room, as did Tohru. Opening the door, we saw him sitting in the bed, tears in his eyes.

"Akio. What's wrong sweetheart?" Tohru asked, sitting next to him, pulling him into her lap, ruffling his hair gently in her hand.

"Momma! The bad man... he was chasing me!" He cried.

"Shhhh... Shhhh... It's okay sweetheart. It was just a bad dream." She said, rocking him.

I looked towards Yoshe's bed as she slept peacefully. I shook my head chuckling.

Tohru looked at me, her head cocked. "What are you laughing about?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"I swear, that daughter of ours could sleep through a tsunami and an earthquake combined."

Tohru looked at her, nodding as she rocked our three year old son in her arms. She looked at me and winked as Akio soon fell back to sleep. Slowly, she stood up and gently laid Akio back down, turning his lamp off.

Quietly, we both walked out, cracking the door open just a little bit.

As we walked into our room, we both laid down. As I went to completely lay down, I removed my t-shirt, moving under the covers with her. Rolling over, I looked at her as her eyes were sleepily. "So sleepy..." I said, chuckling.

Tohru nodded, sighing as she snuggled her face into my chest. "Kyo... I have something to... tell you..." She whispered.

I looked down at her sleepily. "What is it Tohru?" I asked kindly.

Though, before I could get an answer, Tohru fell asleep.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, leaning my head down, after turning the monitor on, falling back to sleep myself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the prologue of the sequel to Kyo and Tohru's Cool Down :) I hope you all enjoy! I am really excited to be starting this. Please do review! I'm looking forward to writing this :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Morning

Chapter 2

 **KPOV**

Tohru and I were in the kitchen as she started cooking breakfast for Akio and Yoshe. As I sat, drinking the hot tea she made for me, Tohru came over to me and sat in my lap, looking into my eyes.

I looked at her and smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist as I placed a kiss on her upper arm as her arms wrapped around my neck.

I tilted my head up, searching for a passionate kiss, the only kisses Tohru and I got to share when the twins were asleep or with their great grandfather.

As Tohru leaned down, she moved her hands into my hair, kissing me roughly. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth, but just as it had, we heard giggling from the twins room, signaling us that they were awake and playing together.

I looked at her and nodded. "Even though that just interrupted our... moment... I think-"

Tohru nodded. "That their giggle is the most precious sound in the world?"

Nodded, I got up as Tohru continued breakfast.

I turned to her and winked. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet. Just wait until tonight."

Tohru blushed beet red as I walked away, my hands in my pockets as I headed towards the twins room.

I peaked into the room through the cracked door to see the twins playing with their blocks as they laughed. I couldn't help the smile that adorned my face as I opened the door.

As soon as the twins noticed the door opening, they looked over and their expression became pure excitement. "DADDY!" They cheered, running towards me.

I nodded as I kneeled down, looking at them. "Morning kiddos. Hungry?" I asked as they nodded. "Alright, well let's get you two dressed first huh?"

Akio nodded as he ran to his side of the room as did Yoshe. Nodding, I moved to Akio's side, looking into his dresser to find a pair of tan pants and a sky blue t-shirt.

I looked at Akio and Yoshe and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of pride I felt as I looked at them.

Yoshe's face was very similar to Tohru's, except she held my hair color, while Akio had his mother's.

I nodded to my son, helping him to dress himself.

Nodding, I let Akio run out to the kitchen where I heard him yell, "MOMMA!"

Chuckling, I moved over to Yoshe and found a long purple shirt and a pair of black pants. I picked her up into my arms as we went out to the kitchen, seeing Akio sitting on his booster chair.

As I moved by him at the table, I rustled his hair as I set his sister down. As I set her down, she whined. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, my tone gentle.

She patted my lap and I sighed. Ever since she was able to eat at the table, she would, almost, all the time insist on sitting in my lap, I wasn't sure if she just felt safe or what it was. I didn't mind it so much, but I wondered why.

Tohru giggled. "She's a daddy's girl." She winked.

I blushed and shrugged. "I guess so."

Tohru winked as Yoshe sat in my lap, leaning against my chest, seeming relaxed. "See, I told you, total daddy's girl."

I chuckled and nodded as I pet my hand over Yoshe's hair.

Looking at Tohru, I thought back to the day when the curse finally ended. When I was no longer the cat that was so hated. "It's been four years since then." I mumbled.

Tohru looked at me, her face confused. "What was that Kyo?"

I looked at her. "It's been four years now, since the curse."

She looked at me, her expression gentle. As she set a small omelette before Akio and Yoshe, she sat down.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand upon mine on the table.

I shrugged and bit my cheek. "Of course I'm glad the curse is gone... but sometimes..."

Tohru cocked her head to the side. "Sometimes?" She prompted.

"Sometimes I miss it. I miss the certain freedoms that came with it."

Tohru looked at me confused as I helped Yoshe but breaking her omelette into bits she'd be able to easily eat. "Really?" She asked, her tone gentle.

I nodded. "But most of all, I'm glad that I am not part of the curse anymore. I just hope the curse won't come back."

Tohru looked at him, listening intently.

"I'm worried that it could come back. I mean, I pay and hope that it won't, but... it could."

Tohru nodded. "Do you really think it could come back?"

I looked at her. "I was talking with Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. We all talk about the possibility." I looked at her, my expression serious. "In the Sohma family, the zodiac members... there was one time in our family... where it skipped a generation. So it could, someday..."

Tohru nodded and held my hand tighter. "We'll all be okay. We'll be there to support one another." She looked at our twins and smiled. "Okay loves. Let's hurry up and eat so we can go see grandpa."

The twins giggled happily.

After a while, Tohru's grandfather had kicked out his daughter and her family, not wanting the negativity that came along with it.

In the end, Tohru's grandfather lived on his own, but in order to give him company, Kyo and Tohru moved into a house like Shigure's that was halfway between Shigure's and her grandfather's house.

Today, Akio and Yoshe were going to spend the weekend with their great grandfather while Kyo and Tohru were to spend the weekend at home with one another.

Kyo suddenly remembered what Tohru had said the night before. "Oh right, you had something to tell me?"

Tohru looked at him. "Huh?"

"Well, after we put Akio back to bed, you said there was something to tell me. You fell asleep before you could say."

Tohru blushed. "I... Um... I'll tell you later tonight, okay?"

Looking at her, my expression worried, I nodded, looking down as Yoshe gripped my black t-shirt tightly as she slowly ate the small pieces.

As we finished breakfast, we prepared the twins for their weekend with their grandfather, sad that we wouldn't have the kids for a couple days, but happy that we could have a chance to be alone for a short while.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Grandpa

Chapter 3

Kyo suddenly remembered what Tohru had said the night before. "Oh right, you had something to tell me?"

Tohru looked at him. "Huh?"

"Well, after we put Akio back to bed, you said there was something to tell me. You fell asleep before you could say."

Tohru blushed. "I... Um... I'll tell you later tonight, okay?"

Looking at her, my expression worried, I nodded, looking down as Yoshe gripped my black t-shirt tightly as she slowly ate the small pieces.

As we finished breakfast, we prepared the twins for their weekend with their grandfather, sad that we wouldn't have the kids for a couple days, but happy that we could have a chance to be alone for a short while.

 **(previously ^ )**

* * *

On the way out the door, Kyo was holding Yoshe, while I carried Akio. Both children were smiling, and so excited to see their great-grandfather.

The walk there took about fifteen minutes, but as soon as they were on the porch, Yoshe ran out of her daddy's arms, up to the doorbell. Once there, she slapped her hand down on it almost five times.

"Yoshe!" I scolded, gently taking her hand from the bell.

I could hear my grandfather laughing. "Well hello Tohru." She smiled. He looked down at the twins, who had ran to him and hugged each of his legs. "Good morning Akio, Hello Yoshe."

I smiled and hugged him. "Hello grandpa." I hummed.

Grandpa chuckled as he looked to Kyo.

Kyo bowed to him. "Morning Sir."

My grandfather laughed. "How many times have I told you son. Call me Takashi."

Kyo nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

I looked inside to see my father's alter, my smile falling some. "Is today the anniversary of my father?"

My grandfather nodded, his expression solemn. I nodded as I came in and bowed before my father.

My twins waddled over, Yoshe putting her hand on my back whole Akio got down just like me.

"Who day mommy?" Yoshe asked, looking at him.

I say up and nodded. I hadn't mentioned my father to them much, seeing as I didn't know but about him myself.

"That man is or would have been your grandpa Katsuya."

"Wout had been?" Akio asked looking at the picture.

I nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately your papa passed away when mommy was a little girl."

Yoshe teared up some. "I'm sowwy mommy."

I shook my head as I hugged her. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm sure he is looking over all of us, along with Grandma Kyoko."

Akio smiled. "I saw her."

I looked at him, confused. "When?' I asked.

"In my sweepy show."

Tohru nodded. "Oh, you saw her in a dream?" I asked.

Akio shook his head. "No! In a sweepy show."

Tohru shook her head. "No sweetheart, when you sleep and see things it's called a dream."

"Ohhhhh..." Akio said, how expression still confused. "She was vewy nice.'

I smiled and pet his head.

"Do you see gwamma in your sweep? Akio asked.

I shook my head. "Only once. It was before you and your sister were born."

"Ohhhhh..."

"Wha about gwampa?"

Tohru smiled. "Only once. When I saw Grandma."

My grandfather looked at me as we all were now kneeling before the altar. "If you don't mind Tohru, what was the dream about?"

I smiled as I remembered, telling my grandfather everything.

* * *

 _I saw two figures in the distance , both my parents. I looked down and I saw my pregnant belly and both of my parents were laughing happily with each other and they turned towards me. They smiled when they saw me and looked at my expanding stomach._

 _"Hello Tohru. Look how much you have grown." My father said. I hadn't remembered too much about him, so when he spoke to me, his voice sounded just like I remembered. His voice was gentle and soft, but deep as well._

 _My mother smiled at me, grinning ear to ear as they pulled me into a gentle hug. I was deeply confused, was this real? Or was I just dreaming that they were here?_

 _"We're so proud of you sweetheart. We can't even begin to tell you how proud of you we are. And now, with this big responsibility heading your way, I'm so glad you and Kyo are being smart and that he is loving you unconditionally. My prayers have been answered."_

 _"I can't believe all the years I missed. I always watched over you two when you were still alive dear, but to see how grown up she is now, it saddens me that I missed so much." My mother looked at him and looked sad._

 _"I understand how you feel. Even though I got more time with her, I am sad that I can't be with her physically through this." I looked at them._

 _"Is this... Is this real? Are you really here?" They smiled._

 _"We never left you. We've been with you every step of the way, we promise." I smiled and a tear fell. "Why are you crying honey?"_

 _"I just can't believe that I am speaking to you both... it's a miracle." They both nodded._

 _"Yes it is. We can't even begin to tell you how happy we are that you are so happy with your boyfriend Kyo. Though, I do hope you two do marry someday." My mother said. "Tell Orange Top hello for me?" I smiled and giggled. It was then that the dream or vision began to fade and my father pulled me into another hug._

 _"We love you sweetheart. You've been so brave on your own and I'm glad you have a family of your own with the Sohmas. Would you tell Shigure thanks for me and your mother?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"I'm so proud of you." He pulled back, his hands still on my shoulders. "You know, if you ever want to tell us something, just say it, we'll be listening. I promise." He winked at me and placed a kiss on my cheek, he and my mother looked down at my stomach and placed a hand there._

 _"And you two better behave for your mother. She's a good woman." I cried more._

 _"I just wish that they could have met you both. They will never be able to meet their grandparents." I cried heavily now, my parents wiped my tears away._

 _"Just tell them stories of us and show them photos. We love you sweetheart. Enjoy life and ever waste a beautiful moment, it ends too quickly. Just know that when your time comes, we'll be right here waiting for you to show you the ropes." My mother winked._

 _I smiled and nodded, giving them one last hug_

* * *

My grandfather smiled as he looked at the Altar. "I hope you really are looking over all of us, especially Tohru and your grand children."

I smiled and looked at my kids as Kyo smiled rubbing their hair gently.

Kyo smiled. "Well Tohru. Would you say it's okay to go for the weekend?"

I smiled and nodded looking to my grandfather. "Thank you grandpa. For taking them over the weekend."

He winked. "I'm happy too. God only knows how love I've got. I want to spend every moment I can with them."

I nodded and hugged him as I looked down at Akio and Yoshe. "Okay sweethearts. Daddy and I are going to leave and we will be back at 1pm on Sunday to pick you up."

They looked us nodding.

Kyo nodded. "You two behave for your grandfather. We will see you soon."

They nodded and hugged us. "Bye bye momma. Bye bye daddy!" They said. We nodded and smiled, before exiting the door, heading back to our house.

Before going home, we stopped at the store, where I grabbed some pork, vegetables, and miso soup. We also grabbed some beer for Kyo. I wasn't much of a drinker and neither was Kyo, but I felt like he might need some for the news I was going to soon tell him.

I sighed silently, glancing at him as I thought of ways to tell him.

It wasn't that I was scared of him, but more scared of what his reaction would be.

Kyo looked at me, his expression concerned. "What is it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-i-it's nothing."

Kyo looked at me, a playful scowl on his face. "That's bullshit. Come on. You can tell me." He said as he held my hand.

I nodded. "I'll tell you, after dinner."

Kyo groaned. "I'm not very good with patience."

Tohru giggled. "I know. But... I need to thinking it all through and how to say it first. I promise I will tell you after dinner."

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed, his expression reading, 'W _hat the hell is she hiding from me?'_

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Important News

Chapter 4

As we got home, the house was too quiet. Each room was dark and the missing pitter patter of the twins feet on the tatami mats. I looked at Kyo, feeling nervous, but also sad by not having my kids here.

Kyo looked at me and chuckled, "It's too quiet, isn't it?"

I laughed. "Yes."

Grabbing a hold of the corner, I slipped off my sneakers, leaning down to also remove my socks as I enjoyed the cool floor on my feet.

Winking at him, I walked into the kitchen, setting the groceries on the counter. Looking through the bag, I pulled out the miso, brother, and pork. Nodding to myself, I wanted to make one of his favorite meals. Cutting the vegetables and mixing the ingredients, I sighed, trying to find ways to tell Kyo the news.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

I jumped, my eyes wide. "Oh! Sorry, you scared me." I took a deep breath. "What was that?"

Kyo's brows furrowed. "Tohru... Don't hide it from me. What is it?"

I looked at him. "I... just..."

Kyo shook his head. "Do you not trust me all the sudden?"

I gasped, "No! No, it's not that! Please, why would I not trust you?!"

Kyo gronard. "Then why won't you tell me?"

The sigh that left me was stressed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you."

"Then what is it?!" Kyo asked gently, but his voice stressed.

Kyo held my shoulders gently in his hands, his eyes yearning.

I nodded. "I've been just wanting the right setting."

Kyo's eyes became big. "Please tell me you haven't cheated on me." He begged.

I shook my head frantically. "No! Of course not! You know I could never be capable of that! You know you're the only one for me." I sighed, letting go of a deep breath as I moved the food off the burner, turning the burner off.

Turning to Kyo, I took his hand in mine, leading him towards the table where we both sat on the floor, turning towards one another.

"Okay Kyo... So... What I need to tell you is pretty...Big."

Kyo nodded, prompting me forward, taking my hands in his.

Biting my lip, I spoke. "I know our life has been hectic, with you running a dojo, with twins, with our wedding coming up... but... Another thing, a surprise really. After being sick for a couple weeks, I took your advice and went to see the doctor."

"What did the doctor say?"

Nodding, I spoke, "Well..."

* * *

 _I sat on the paper covered bed that was in Hatori's office. After having the twins, he insisted on being my doctor, except for my feminine needs._

 _As I sat, Hatori was making himself tea. "Tohru, would you like tea?"_

 _"Oh, no thank your Hatori-san."_

 _Hatori sat down, a gentle smile on his tired face. "How are Akio and Yoshe?"_

 _I smiled. "As happy and carefree as two three year olds can be." I said excitedly._

 _Hatori nodded. "That's good. So, what is the matter?"_

 _I cocked my head to the side._

 _"You called me, told me you might be sick?"_

 _I nodded. "I'm not sure... You see, I have been nauseated and have had a fever... I thought I might be pregnant again... but I didn't want to say anything to Kyo until I was sure."_

 _"Why is that?" Hatori asked, seeming to know the answer himself._

 _"If Kyo would be happy by the news, I don't want to excite him and have it not be true."_

 _Hatori nodded. "Yes. Well, any other symptoms that nausea or a fever?"_

 _I nodded. "Yes, mainly just a headache and fatigue."_

 _Hatori sighed in understanding. "Alright. Well, Let's figure out if you really might be or not."_

 _Nodding, I went through all the tests Hatori had._

 _After a long time of waiting, Hatori nodded. "Tohru, you were right. You are indeed pregnant."_

 _My eyes widened as I felt as if I became lightheaded._

 _I felt as if I wasn't able to breathe at first, but was shaken out of it. "Tohru, are you alright?"_

 _I nodded. "Y-y-yes... I just, I'm not sure how to tell Kyo."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _I looked at him. "Well... I mean, with our wedding coming up, with him taking over his father's dojo, and with twins... It's all so much. I am worried he may-"_

 _Hatori shook his head. "No. Have more faith in Kyo. I'm sure it will work out fine."  
_

 _I looked at him, nodding._

 _"So... to find out how far along you are, when was your last menstrual cycle?"_

 _I blushed. "June 19th."_

 _Hatori nodded. "Do you remember the last time of intercourse?"_

 _I thought hard and blushed. "Yes... Kyo's birthday... so that was June 27th."_

 _Hatori nodded. "So... around the end of March... I would say March 26th."_

 _I smiled, placing a hand on my stomach._

 _"I know that Kyo will be happy, just as he was with Akio and Yoshe. I wouldn't worry too much."_

 _Nodding, I smiled. "Thank you so much Hatori-san."_

* * *

"He told me something very surprising."

Kyo coked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Smiling, I said, "Kyo... Congratulations daddy. I'm pregnant."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Bliss

"... I'm pregnant..." I mumbled.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I blushed, wanting to run and hide. I looked at Kyo, his eyes wide, the expression on his face a multitude of emotions.

I bit my lip as he didn't respond. "K-Kyo?" I asked, my tone nervous.

* * *

 **KPOV**

"I'm pregnant..."

In an instant, my body stiffened in shock. What did she just say?" _"I'm pregnant... pregnant..."_ That word echoed in my mind over and over again.

My eyes grew wide as I felt a ton of emotions run through me. Shock, confusion, excitement... but never anger.

Immediately, I thought of Akio and Yoshe. How would they feel about a new sibling?

Would I be around as much as I would like, what with me running the dojo?

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, her expression nervous as she bit her lip. "D-Do you not want another baby?"

I shook my head fast. "No, that's not it!" I pleaded. I got on my knees, placing a kiss on her hands. "I was just processing."

Tohru's expression softened. "So... what do you think?"

I looked up.

"About having another baby?" She asked.

I moved up, pulling her up with me from the floor, placing a hand on her abdomen, that had already hardened some. My eyes widened, one would think I would have noticed this.

Chuckling as I blushed, I moved one of my hands into her hair, the other of the small of her back as I pulled her to me. My lips smashed against hers as I swept a tongue along her bottom lip, slipping it into her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. As my lips moved against hers, I imagined holding our newborn, causing me to feel overflowed with happiness as my hold on my pregnant wife tightened. I looked at her, Tohru's expression blown away. "I am beyond excited Tohru."

She smiled wide, hugging me tightly, roughly pressing her lips back against mine.

I groaned, unable to not feel my body warming up as they woman I loved pressed her body harder to me. I pulled away from her mouth, caressing her cheek, smiling as I swept her into my arms, carrying her to our room.

As we got into the room, I couldn't tear mt hands away from her soft body. My hands slowly moved down her sides as I laid on my back, her body straddling mine.

As my hands reached her hips, I squeezed them, pulling an excited yelp from her.

It had been a long time since we could be like this. In fact, it had been nearly six months. I was ready to have my time with my wide, not willing to hold anything back, ready to feel ultimate pleasure with her again.

I groaned primally into her mouth, bucking my hips from under her.

She placed her hands on the headboard, looking down at me, her hair falling down like a curtain. "Kyo..." She whispered, her voice aroused. "I love you." She blushed. "Please... make love to me?"

I turned red and nodded fast, flipping us over as I kissed her neck, suckling at the skin there.

As she gasped, breathing heavily, I worked my hands, removing each article of clothing, and as I did I peppered each section of skin revealed to me with passionate kisses. Once she was bare, I moved down her body, placing kisses down the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach. Once I was at eye level with her stomach, I smiled, placing a gentle kiss there, where her old c-section scar laid.

Through the night, the room was filled with moans, groans, whimpers, heavy breathing, and whispers of romantic words between the two of us as we kissed heavily.

Looking into her eyes, I thrusted into her, making us one. Our bodies shook intensely as we experienced true ecstasy.

Tohru breathed heavily, looking at me lovingly as our sweaty bodies clung to one another, her upper body resting on my chest.

I grinned. "So... how was it?" I teased.

"If anything, I think you've gotten better." She winked.

I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You really happy?"

I looked at her confused, "Of course I am. I just wonder how Akio and Yoshe will take it."

Tohru nodded, "When we go to Shigure's to see everyone for new years, we can tell everyone then, including the kids?" She suggested.

I grimaced at the idea of going to that event, but smiled. "Sure."

Tohru's voice began to lower, sounding tired. "Nervous?"

I chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. "No, more like preparing myself for our crazy family."

Tohru giggled sleepily, "Sorry, but you wore me out." She said, yawning.

Nodding, I could feel sleep as well. "Yes, it was quite amazing." I said, hearing Tohru giggle once more before drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well." I whispered as I slowly succumbed to the desire to rest.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

**KPOV**

Sunday afternoon came up very quickly, but that was okay with us, we wanted to have our kids home already. The sun shown brightly through the windows as I woke, Tohru's pale naked back facing me.

Chuckling to myself, I wrapped my very warm arms around her, burying my face close to her, peppering kisses on the nape of her neck.

Tohru's waking giggle sounded and I grinned to myself.

"Morning Tohru." I said, moving my hand to her stomach. "Morning kiddo."

She smiled and turned to face me, placing her lips to mine as my hand moved to her back, gently rubbing it as she snuggled into my chest.

"Good morning Kyo." She winked, placing a kiss on my adams apple.

I looked down, rolling us so she was on her back and I was hovering over her. Slowly, I moved down to her stomach, placing a gentle kiss on her lower abdomen where our next child grew. "I can't explain it, but when you're pregnant with my child... I become so emotional and paternal... but I don't hate it." I said, looking Tohru in the eyes.

She sat up and pulled me to sit up with her. "It's okay Kyo. There's nothing wrong with that. I love seeing the paternal side of you. I truly do." She said, caressing my cheek. Looking towards the clock, she gasped. "Kyo, I'll get breakfast ready while you shower, I'll take one after you."

I looked at her. "Why don't you just shower with me?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her.

She blushed and smiled lightly. "Well, if you'd like me to."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't like showering with you." I said, gently taking her arm and walking with her towards our bathroom. Once in the room, I sat Tohru down on the seated stool, wetting her skin while soaping up a sponge.

As soon as I began to gently scrub against her back and shoulders, she moaned happily, leaning back into me. "Does that feel good?" I teased.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, very much so." She winked as she sponged the front side of her body.

As soon as I had finished scrubbing her back, I grabbed the shower head, moving it around her body, of course focusing on certain areas of her body.

After all the suds were washed away, we switched spots, the scrubbing surely did feel incredible as her soft but strong hands moved over my shoulders, my spine, and my lower back.

Soon though, our relaxing cleansing time had to end all too early for my liking when we were running a little late to pick up our children.

Quickly, Tohru and I ate an omelette with orange juice, before walking out the door.

* * *

Tohru and I walked to her grandfather's ready to pick Akio and Yoshe up. As we got further and further away from our house, I took Tohru's hand into mine.

"You know, do you really think the twins will handle a new sibling well?" I asked.

Tohru looked at me, concerned. "What are you thinking Kyo?" She asked gently.

"Well, I just know how in our family how Ayame reacted to Yuki, and even how sometimes I would act when I was younger... I just worry about the sibling rivalry."

Tohru stopped me, gripping my hand gently. "It'll be okay Kyo. I know they will love each other, now every sibling experiences sibling rivalry at least once with the other, it's inevitable, but we just have to stay strong and hope they will love each other and help care for each other as they get older."

I blushed, and kissed her quickly. "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky with you. Some how, you always know just the right thing to say."

Tohru winked, "Sometimes I wonder the same thing." She said as we continued walking.

The streets were not too busy, but were filled with early bird shoppers.

Soon we saw Tohru's grandfather's house and we knocked once on the door before entering. "We're here! Grandfather! Yoshe? Akio?" Tohru asked.

Walking towards the kitchen, we heard music and giggling.

Curiously we looked around the corner to see our children sitting down while Tohru's grandfather was making silly faces.

"Good morning." Tohru said, walking out.

"Oh, good morning dear." Her grandfather said.

"Mommy!" Yoshe and Akio ran, wrapping their arms around her.

"Remember what we say?" Tohru asked, the twins nodding and running back to the table.

"May we be excused Idaina Oji-chan?" They asked.

Her grandfather nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

The twins got down and ran over to me as well, our daughter hugging me tightly. "Daddy! I missed you!" Yoshe said.

"I missed dad too!" Akio said, hugging me as well.

I nodded as I sat the two in my lap.

"So Tohru, what was it you said you wanted to tell me?" Her grandfather asked.

Tohru looked to me and I nodded.

"Okay kiddos, let's go get your stuff cleaned up." I said, ushering them as she nodded a thank you to me.

* * *

 **TPOV**

"Grandfather, I told Kyo the night I brought Akio and Yoshe over... I..." I smiled excited. "I am pregnant."

My grandfather smiled proudly. "Oh congratulations Tohru. How wonderful."

I grinned widely. "I am very excited, but I'm nervous..." I told him.

"Why dear? Is Kyo not happy?"

I shook my head furiously. "Oh no, it's not that. It's just... I worry about hemorrhaging again like I did before. It scared Kyo and everyone I love. I... I don't want that to happen again."

"Tohru, you must have faith that it won't. I know your parents are watching over you and will be for your next child as well."

I placed my hands on my stomach and nodded. "I truly hope so." I teared up a little before looking at them again. "Grandfather, sometimes I wish they could have met their grandchildren. I'm happy they have you, but I wonder how much my parents would have loved their grandchildren."

He placed a hand on my shoulder in a caring manner. "Tohru, look at me child."

Looking up, his eyes were watery.

"I know your parents would have been overjoyed. It's unfortunate that they can't be here."

I hugged him. "I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't mean to make you upset."

He shook his head. "No dear, it's alright. I miss your father. He was my only son and believe me, I wish he could be here to see his grandchild."

I nodded, "But either way, I'm glad they have you grandfather." I said, hugging him. "I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you as well darling." He looked at me and gently pointed at my abdomen. "It will all turn out okay. Don't worry because it will only stress you out, believe that it will all be okay and you and my next soon to be great grandchild will be just fine."

* * *

 **KPOV**

As we walked away from the house to our own, we smiled.

Returning to the house, it was late after having spent time with her grandfather, the twins fell asleep.

As Tohru and I sat on the couch, cuddling together, I rested my hand on her abdomen.

"Kyo, let's wait until the new years weekend to tell them. That way we will actually have an ultrasound photo to show them?" She suggested.

I nodded. "I agree, let's do that." I whispered. Looking into her eyes, I kissed her cheek. "I truly do love you Tohru."

She smiled and kissed me back. "I love you too Kyo." She sighed and leaned against me. "Imagine if, by chance we had twins... or even triplets?" She joked.

My eyes widened. "Man, it'll be a mad house around here."

She laughed. "Yes it would be."

Chuckling, I intertwined my fingers with hers, both of us falling asleep together on the couch, my arm around her waist, our hands holding onto each other as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Had a couple problems come up, but I'm back and ready to go! :) I hope you all enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Author Note

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so right now, I must take a temporary hiatus. Right now my family is going through from trouble, so I gotta work my butt off for a bit. But I do promise that as soon as everything is stable, I will return to this story and give you guys amazing chapters!**

 **See you in awhile crocodiles!**

 **(\\(\**

 **( * - *)**

 **o(_;_;)**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Author Note (Sorry)

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, I wanted to let all of you know that I have a second job. LA is not cheap to live in XD.**

 **Now posts will not be often (every week or every two weeks), but I promise this story will continue and be finished. The next chapter or two, will be out this weekend! That is a promise.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys!**

 **3 Lots of luv! 3**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	9. Happy Holidays!

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, i know i apologize often, but hey, i feel bad when you dont get chapters often. Lately my family has been going through a tough time, but we'll make it through.**

 **This note is solely to wish all of my readers and fellow fan fiction writers Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. This year has been a tough one for many and hopefully things will be better nexr year.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys soon!**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


End file.
